


Pitch Black: Riding a Black Unicorn

by thenightetc



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid inspired by someone suggesting this song would be a good one for Pitch.  I think it suits his rise to power--very triumphant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black: Riding a Black Unicorn

The song is (most of) "Riding a Black Unicorn", by Voltaire.


End file.
